Cassy's Story
by chocolablvr
Summary: Draco and his twin-sister Cassy hate their family and their pureblood-mania ways, but fear of their abusive father causes them to act like perfect kids. In the end they have to decide what they're going to do, will they join the Death Eaters or the Order?
1. The Sad Beginning

Cassy Malfoy and her brother Draco were five years old and Cassy was so excited!! Her mom made them a birthday cake and invited Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini over. They had been playing all day!

However, as the clock neared 7:00 (the time Lucius got home) Narcissa sent everyone home and got rid of all the party decorations.

"Cassy, Draco, please get ready for bed and then try to sleep" Narcissa said to her kids in a strained voice trying to pretend she was still happy and excited.

Cassy took one look at her mom's face and left obediently, she knew why her mom was nervous about her dad coming home on a Friday, he was always drunk.

"Fine Mother," Draco said a little upset he would have to go to sleep so early on his birthday, but he too knew the reasons, and so he decided not to argue.

Lucius Malfoy barged into Malfoy Manor staggering a bit, but still feeling ok. He burped as his wife kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as she turned away he headed upstairs. The door to Cassy's room was just at the top.

Cassy heard her dad come home and she started whimpering in her bed, she knew he was going to come into her room that night.

Sometimes Lucius skipped abusing his daughter at all and headed straight into Draco's room, but tonight he was going to have fun. Just the thought made Lucius smile wickedly. (a/n **tears **sadistic bastard!)

Cassy saw her door handle turning and the tears ran down her face even more; she tried to hide under her coves, but even at five knew it wouldn't work.

"Hi Cassy, how was your birthday," Lucius said in a false voice dripping with honey.

Cassy wasn't fooled, "It was great Daddy," she said while drying the tears in her eyes.

Anger flared into Lucius' eyes, "You are never to call me Daddy, it's always father" he told her ferociously. He viciously backhanded her across the face.

Pain seared through Cassy's face making her cry out and the tears were back; and that just made her 'father' angrier.

He reached over to her and grabbed her wrists; then using his wand tied them together with invisible rope. He lifted up the back of her shirt and brought a muggle horsewhip out. At the sight Cassy started whimpering uncontrollably, she had never been this scared before. Usually he only hit her, but this was much different.

Lucius smiled at the sound of Cassy's sobs. He brought the whip up and lashed her back five times. After the first stroke Cassy started screaming and crying, she didn't know if she would be able to stay conscious.

After the fifth stroke he walked out of the room leaving Cassy and her bloody back lying on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Cassandra" he said as he headed to Draco's room.

Cassy wrapped her back in an old white shirt and climbed into bed. In just a few minutes she heard Draco's screams of terror and she knew what happened to her was happening to Draco; except her father would probably use more strength on her brother.

In about one hour she heard no noise from anywhere in the house and she decided to go check on Draco, since her 'father' was rougher with him and she wanted to make sure he was okay. Because if their dad found him on the floor in the morning that would only make things worse.

Cassy ran downstairs "Dobby?" she whispered anxiously.

"Yes?" he appeared in pillowcase.

"Will you come with me to check on Draco? I'm wowwied," (worried). Cassy was still trembling and tears ran down her face.

"Of course Dobby will." He answered, "But first let Dobby fix you up." The house-elf carefully wrapped bandages around her back. "There miss, good as new."

"Thanks Dobby, let's go." Cassy smiled, her back still hurt but she was worried about Draco.

They arrived and saw Draco almost unconscious on the ground, the little five year old boy was whimpering.

Dobby quickly bandaged the bleeding welts and helped Cassy drag him into bed. Cassy crawled in next to him and was asleep within seconds.

Dobby watched them sleep for a second, wishing he could do more. But Lucius was his master and therefore Dobby couldn't do anything that involved elf-magic.

ONE YEAR LATER

Cassy and Draco's birthday had come again, and it was the exact same as last year, except for the fact that they each got six lashes instead of five.


	2. Of Black and 'Rebellion'

Today was Cassy's seventh birthday and she smiled grimly as she thought about what would happen that night when her dad got home. It was the same, every year.

She stood up from her bed, said bye to her mom, and headed out to the woods/stream behind Malfoy Manor.

When she got there she saw a dirty looking man washing his feet in the cool rushing water, she was nervous, adult men scared her.

She still went over and sat next to him. She was curious and he didn't look like he had a wand. She looked in his eyes, they reminded her of her mom's. Wait a second, she knew who he was, he was Sirius Black. (A/N I had Sirius escape earlier in this, but he left a vision in his cell that won't be found until Harry's third year at Hogwarts.)

She yelped and jumped back.

"Hold on kid," Sirius said calmly. "I wanted to help you and Draco."

"I don't know what you mean," Cassy said, sounding braver than she felt, "Draco and I are just fine."

"Liar," Sirius croaked, "I saw you with a cracked lip and Draco tumbling down the stairs," Cassy opened her mouth to deny it but Sirius cut her off, "Don't try to tell me that it was an accident, I won't believe you. I grew up with Lucius, let's say I know him better than I want to."

"Well then, fine," Cassy stated and looked up in Sirius' eyes, "What makes you think you can do anything?"

"Well I can't 'do' anything, but you can take these." He shoved several potions and bandages at her. (A/n, he turned into Snuffles and robbed a store or something, idk, but it works for this story.)

"Thanks" she said, "so I take it everything they say about you was wrong, because a cold-blooded killer giving a little girl healing potions doesn't fit your profile," Cassy ventured.

"You'd be right," Sirius laughed, "I was wrongly accused. Now the sun is starting to set and I'd wager your dad will be home soon enough, so you might want to head up and hide this stuff in the empty space under your bed before Lucius finds it."

Cassy stared at him wondering how he knew about her hiding place, one even Lucius hadn't found, however she knew he was right, so she thanked him again and headed up to Malfoy Manor.

She opened the door and snuck up the stairs, as soon as she was done hiding everything she heard her dad barge in the door and stomp up the stairs.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, "his day at work must've been pretty bad for him to not even say 'hi' to mom."

Lucius flung open Cassy's door and gave her a twisted smile, "I heard you were back in the woods again, you shouldn't be back there. It's not a place for a young lady" he said slapping her halfway across the room.

"Go to hell girl," Lucius said almost randomly as he bound her hands and started looking for his horsewhip.

Normally Cassy would've been upset about what Lucius said, but after her encounter with Sirius, she was a bit braver for some odd reason (aka, the author needed drama). And instead of whimpering when Lucius pulled out the whip she glared at him.

"Father," she said bravely (surprising Lucius very much that she wasn't sobbing on the floor yet), "I do know you wish I was dead and that you only had Draco as a child, but it's not my fault you and mom had a baby," as soon as the words came out of Cassy's mouth she felt relieved and scared at the look in Lucius' eyes.

Lucius on the other hand was a bit surprised, and then angry, he started whipping her (seven lashes) harder than he had done Draco's the past year. And again Cassy glared.

After all the lashes were complete, Lucius vicously punched Cassy's eye, and she fell silently to the ground. But her silent charade fell as soon as Lucius left, when he was gone she started crying.

Cassy took out the potions Sirius gave her and used a little bit on herself as she listened to Draco's screams of pain and heard as Lucius punished Draco worse because of what she had said, she felt extremely guilty.

See, to stop Cassy, Draco, Pansy, or Blaise from running away and leaving the other three behind, their fathers punished the other children for what one child did. So if Cassy ran away and Draco, Blaise, and Pansy didn't come with her, they would be beaten until they were on the verge of death. Either the adults thought of that or they just had anger management problems.

Later that night when the whole manor was silent Cassy crept into Draco's room and saw him silently sobbing on the floor, the blood everywhere was worse than it had ever been before; it was even worse than the time Draco had yelled at his dad in from of Mr. Zabini (Blaise's dad).

"I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't want for you to get hurt like this," Cassy felt so bad, she went over to heal Draco's bruises and clean up his blood.

Draco pushed her away, "Go away Cassy haven't you caused enough trouble for me tonight."

Cassy was a bit hurt but she knew Draco had a point, "Draco, I'm really sorry, please forgive me, now let me see your back," Cassy moved toward Draco with a healing potion in her hand.

"GO AWAY CASSANDRA," Draco half yelled at her.

Cassy was pissed, "No," she replied, "You are going to come over here so I can put this potion on your cuts and bruises and then we'll both go to sleep!"

Draco was really angry and couldn't understand why she cared so much, and he told her so too.

"Draco, I care because you're my brother and I love you, Father might not give a damn, but I do, so come here, you're dripping blood," Cassy told him gently and Draco reluctantly walked over to her and allowed her to do everything she said she would.

"I forgive you Cass," Draco said quietly as she was leaving to go to sleep.

Cassy turned around a smiled at him before quietly closing the door. Little did they know Sirius had seen everything through the window. (I don't know why Sirius watching has any importance, I just wanted to add it.


	3. Snape and the Train

----------------One Week before Hogwarts-----------------------------------

Cassy jumped up and down on her bed, that is, until her dad walked in. Immediately he viciously grabbed her arm (leaving a bruise) and pulled her off her bed.

"Stop jumping," he ordered, "Get ready, Severus is coming for dinner tonight."

"I know father," Cassy replied with a grin. "That's why I was jumping."

Lucius shook his head and shoved Draco out of his way as he exited Cassy's room.

"Thanks," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Dude, Draco," Cassy whispered mortified, "We have problems."

"Such as?" Draco questioned as he stood up wincing.

Cassy rolled her eyes, "Such as, the shiner on your right eye."

"Shit," cursed Draco as he inspected his black eye in Cassy's mirror.

"Well now what?" Draco asked Cassy, expecting her to have all the answers.

"Since I always seem to be so smart and have a brilliant solution," Draco rolled his eyes, "I'll tell Godfather I punched you because we were arguing." Cassy had a smug grin on her face.

"Well what were we arguing about?" Cassy's smug grin slid off of her face and onto Draco's instead.

Cassy thought for a minute and an evil grin appeared on her place face; Draco slowly backed away. "We tell him we were arguing about," Cassy paused for dramatic effect, "who was hotter, and I socked you because I figured I'd be hotter when you had a black eye." Cassy gave Draco a trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Why do I have to be the one punched?" Draco whined.

Cassy sighed, "Because you have the black eye dumbass."

"Ok?" was all Draco said, he didn't like it but couldn't think of anything better.

About an hour later Draco was dressed in a tux and Cassy had been forcibly shoved into a floral orange dress by her mother. The twins strode down the main staircase to meet Severus by the door. Cassy curtsied and Draco bowed; Snape bowed in reply. Cassy grabbed his hand and led the two men silently into the dining room where and Lucius and Narcissa were waiting. Lucius on one end with Snape to his right and Narcissa on the other end with Draco on one side and Cassy on the other.

"What happened to your eye Draco?" Snape asked the inevitable question.

"Well Cassy and I were arguing and she punched me," Draco lied easily.

Snape was appalled that the twins knew how to argue with each other. "About what?" he interrogated Cassy.

Cassy smirked, "He said he was hotter, when we both know I'm better looking," Snape had a worried look on his face, "I decided he couldn't think he was hotter if he had a black eye."

Snape nodded dismissively and Lucius sighed with relief. Snape knew they were lying but decided not to press the point, besides he could always ask them at Hogwarts.

"Children," Narcissa said, "Severus here will be your head of house and potions master at school."

Cassy and Draco smiled, Draco because he knew he'd be in Slytherin, and Cassy to hide the look of disgust in her eyes; she desperately wanted to be in any house except Slytherin and maybe Hufflepuff, she didn't think she'd be able to be nice or honest.

Snape wasn't fooled, but he pretended he was: _I can't believe Lucius hit Draco,_ Snape thought. The other Death Eaters had filled him in on what went on behind the closed doors of Malfoy Manor.

Dinner went smoothly and Snape played the part of a perfect houseguest. At about 8:30 Lucius dismissed Cassy and Draco. The twins headed to bed after giving their parents and Snape a quick hug. They ran upstairs got in their pajamas, slid under the covers, and waited.

Lucius excused himself and slid upstairs; Snape secretly followed him up. Lucius headed into Cassy's room and Snape stood invisibly by the door.

"You punched your brother?" Lucius said disbelievingly.

"No," Cassy answered bravely, "You shoved him and he hit his head on my dresser."

Lucius angrily pushed Cassy to the ground and he gruffly kicked her in the stomach, he laughed (because he's mental!!!) and Cassy coughed up blood.

"Good-night Cassandra," Lucius whispered as he stalked out of the room.

Cassy glared at him and ran into the bathroom to vomit. Snape rushed in, "Are you okay Cassy?" he asked worriedly. Cassy stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"Professor," Cassy began slowly, "You need to get back downstairs before my father does."

"But Cassy, you're coughing up blood, you need help," Snape complained.

"Go," Cassy ordered as she gathered her healing tools (she wasn't very good at using them yet, but she had gotten better. She'd also caused some harm with them (sharp objects are a big no-no) but in the end she got it right).

"No way, and as your future head of house I need you to tell me everything that happened." Snape ordered, Cassy gave him a glare that rivaled Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor," Cassy started angrily, but she was cut off by a muffled yelp, "don't order me around and you'll NEVER be my head of house," Snape looked surprised, "Also, you being caught up here won't help Draco at all, and we both know you don't want to cause him any harm.

"What about you?" Snape questioned, thinking Cassy would change her mind, but he was dead wrong.

"I'm fine," Cassy almost shrieked, "Now get back downstairs."

Snape recovered, "What about Draco?"

Cassy pointed Snape towards the door answering, "I'll take care of him, I have for years and he's still alive, so go!"

Snape resignedly left the room; he turned back and tried not to laugh and the triumphant smirk on Cassy's face.

Snape walked down the stairs and Cassy's grin faded, she knew Snape was trying to help, but if he was caught, it wouldn't be pretty.

Cassy shook her head and slipped quietly into Draco's room.

"What did you say this time," Draco asked humorously.

Cassy grinned and replied," He asked why I'd punch you, and I told him I didn't and that he was the one that caused your black eye."

"Thanks," Draco replied sarcastically.

Cassy rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but anyways, what happened? We heard a yelp."

Draco laughed, "Not much, I have a black eye to match the one earlier and a kick to the stomach causing me to vomit up some blo--," Draco paused, "Wait a second, who's 'we'?"

Cassy smirked, "'we' is me and Snape."

"What!" Draco shouted appalled, "Now he knows?"

"Yes and the world is coming to an end, Bellatrix the Strange is Minister of Magic and the Dark Lord grew a nose and a Mohawk," Cassy cried out dramatically.

Cassy looked at the surprised look on Draco's face and added soothingly, "Besides, he already knew, McNair told him."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Draco moaned, "Just thinking of Aunt Bella as minister makes me want to move to France."

Cassy laughed and the two of them slipped into bed and fell into a peaceful and well-deserved sleep while the adults continued talking below.

"So Lucius," Snape began catiously looking at Narcissa who was silently begging him to not bring up what he had witnessed earlier, "When are the twins going shopping for their Hogwarts school supplies?" he finished lamely.

Lucius didn't even look up from the Daily Prophet, "In two days," he replied after a gulp of beer.

"What a coincidence," Snape lied, "That's when I'm headed there to look for new potions books," Lucius looked up surprised.

"Do you want me to take the kids with me?" Snape questioned, "It would be no problem," he reassured Lucius.

They head to Diagon Alley, get all their school stuff and spend the rest of the time avoiding a drunken Lucius.

**Oneth the Train**

Cassy and Draco gave their mom and dad a hug as they headed onto the train. Draco turned away from his sister to look for Blaise and using that to her advantage Cassy slipped away into a compartment with a bushy haired girl and a boy with messy black hair. (**A/N I wonder who they are? jk)**

"Can I sit here," Cassy asked; the boy nodded and she sat down across from the girl who was immersed in a book.

"So who are you," she asked, not sure at all.

"Well," the boy said but was interrupted by the entrance of a young boy with flaming red hair.

"I know who you are," he said to Harry, "Your Harry Potter, I'm Ron Weasley, and you are?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," she replied shaking his and Harry's hand, she looked at Cassy questioningly.

Cassy shook her hand and taking the hint replied, "I'm Cassy."

"Cassy who?" Harry asked.

Ron studied her long white-blonde hair and her brand-new robes; seeing she wasn't going to answer, he did for her, "Malfoy."

Cassy took a sharp intake of breath and looked up from her lap, seeing that Hermione and Harry hadn't backed away from her she looked and Ron and smiled, "muggle raised." She stated.

Ron nodded and turned to the other two, "The Malfoys are cruel family who dislike people with no knowledge of the wizarding world."

Hermione gasped and turned to Cassy expecting her to argue, yet instead she looked ashamed, but she recovered quickly and added, "They were also avid supporters of the Dark Lord, and will be again one day," she finished much to Ron's surprise.

Harry and Hermione knew who the Dark Lord was and started to slowly back away; Ron smiled as though he had accomplished his goal.

Cassy sighed, she knew this would happen eventually, she started to talk and explain the situation (well some of it at least) when Draco Malfoy opened the door and him, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in.

Cassy gave a sad look at the three friends and quickly stood up. Her pretty face was contorted in the Malfoy smirk and she stood there waiting for someone to say something.

"Come Cassandra," Draco ordered, "You should not confer with scum like those three."

Cassy bowed her head in mock shame and silently followed the three out of the compartment, back in their seats Goyle turned to her angrily. "What do you think you were doing in there?" he asked angrily.

"Wait till your father hears about this," Crabbe said evilly.

Cassy looked up, REAL on her face, "No," she said fearfully, "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh," the dunderheads (Crabbe and Goyle are the dunderheads) said disbelievingly.

"Of course not," she replied haughtily (she wasn't afraid now because she had a good lie), "I walked in there looking for a place to sit, and the black haired boy and the girl were there. We started talking and I found out they were a muggle-born and a half-blood, that's when I stood up and started to leave," she smirked "After all, I couldn't stay in a compartment with people as good as mudbloods."

Pansy giggled, Blaise tried not to smile (and failed miserably), and Draco breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The dunderheads grimaced and moved on.

Cassy taking hold of the opportunity stood up and headed to the door calling back, "I'm heading to the bathroom to scrub the scum off my heads.

However she headed back to the compartment she had been in. "I can explain," Cassy said hopefully.

"All right," Ron growled.

"Well," Cassy started nervously, "I really don't think you guys are scum and stuff like that, but my dad thinks I do, and it really needs to stay that way."

"Why do your parents need to be fooled?" Harry inquired.

"Because I have to live with him and put up with him and it's much easier if he think I'm his idea of perfect," Cassy really hoped they wouldn't ask any more questions.

**FLASHBACK (YAY!)**

**10 year old Cassy stared rebelliously up at her towering father.**

**"Don't yell at me like that girl," the drunken man screamed, even though Cassy hadn't yelled and only spoken calmly.**

**Cassy said nothing.**

**"I'll do whatever I damn please, and if hittin' your mother or brother is what I feel like doin' then so be it."**

**Cassy slightly shook her head as if to say 'I don't really care what you want'.**

**"Don't use that tone with me," Lucius yellled, "In fact, I know just what will fix you!"**

**"Draco go get my wand," Lucius ordered and Draco complied out of pure fear.**

**Narcissa shook, because she knew exactly what Lucius meant and she didn't want Cassy hurt. "No not my baby," Narcissa repeated over and over under her breath as Draco fetched Lucius's wand for him.**

**"Crucio!" he yelled and pain racked Cassy's small body.**

**She had a battle in her mind. One part said to scream so he would stop, but the sensible part knew it wouldn't help and only serve to antagonize him further. Also, screaming would give Lucius what he wanted (he had been desperately trying to make Cassy cry out for the past three years, but it never worked), and Cassy refused to give him any satisfaction.**

**Cassy rebelliously closed her mouth. While Narcissa cried and Draco hid his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing his twins body spasm in such a manner.**

**Actually, the only sign of the curse was her body twitching. It was unaccompanied by the normal screams of pain and terror.**

**Ten minutes later Lucius got bored and ended the spell. He stalked off and went to sleep.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Because Cassy's luck is so amazing, the concealing charm on her chose that moment to disappear.

"What happened?"

"Ummm?" Cassy's brain froze, "A medical condition?"

"Bull shit," Harry stared at her.

"You father," Ron said matter-of-factly.

The look on Cassy's face told the trio Ron was right.

Harry and Ron gasped. Tears went down Hermione's face; she couldn't believe any man could find it in him to hurt his own daughter.

Cassy had a large purple-black bruise on her right cheek. She pulled off her robes so she was in a knee length skirt and a green tee. There were large finger marks all over her arm and several oblong yellow-black bruises on her upper arms from her dad's fist. There were indents and rope burns around her ankles and wrists. Her legs had more painful bruises from her dad's drunken rage.

Hermione pulled up the front of her shirt to reveal Cassy's stomach; she gasped at the purpley-blue foot print from Lucius stepping on her stomach. Ron knew a bit about wizarding abuse from his father and pulled up the back of Cassy's shirt to reveal deep criss-crossing cuts from the whip slicing across her back. The trio winced and sat back in their seats as Cassy redid her concealing charm.

"Cass, you'd better get back quick," Draco said as he poked his head in the compartment, "Pansy will come by and you two can come back to the compartment together."

Draco left and a few minutes later Pansy opened the compartment.

"See ya later," Cassy said as she walked back to Draco, Blaise, and the dunderheads.

The next few hours were boring and sadly uneventful. Cassy rode across the lake with Blaise Draco and Pansy and headed into the Great Hall. The Sorting Began!


	4. Hogwarts!

Cassy walked next to Draco into the Great Hall. She stared in amazement at the ceiling; it just looked so real!

"Malfoy, Cassandra,"

Cassy got up and walked nervously to the stool in the center of hall. She did her best to ignore the leers of the Gryffindors and the cheers of the Slytherins.

"_Ahh," Cassy heard the hat say, "We have a Malfoy here, well, it's obvious where you belong!"_

"_Please no," Cassy silently pleaded with the hat._

"_Well," the hat was considering her plea, "You don't seem to agree with You-Know-Who's philosophy and you don't like your father. Gryffindor would be good for someone brave enough to risk the wrath of Lucius Malfoy."_

"_Okay," Cassy thought hopefully. Draco watched with baited breath._

"_I'm going, I'm going," the hat paused to bother Cassy and finally continued, "GRYFFINDOR!!"_

Cassy sighed and walked down to the Gryffindor table sitting next to Hermione Granger.

Draco walked up and was promptly sorted into Slytherin; Harry and Ron were both and Gryffindor. Ron sat as far away from Cassy as possible and Harry sat right across from Hermione.

20 or so minutes later Lucius Malfoy slipped into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Get Blaise and Pansy," he hissed into Draco's ear, "Meet me in the library."

Draco went cold with fear, but remembered to reply, "Yes father."

Lucius walked over to the Gryffindor table where Cassy was in between Hermione and Seamus.

"Cassy" Lucius greeted, "Can I see you in the library?"

Cassy was surprised, "Of course father," she smiled and stood up to follow her dad out of the Great Hall.

"C'mon" Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Why?" Ron asked as Hermione stood up.

Hermione replied, "Because we need to see what's happening to Cassy!"

"Oh!" Hermione rolled her eyes; how she became friends with 2 idiots astounded her.

The Trio got up and slipped unnoticed out of the Great Hall.

Cassy stood in between Blaise and Draco in the library as her dad put up a silencing charm. She gasped (quietly) as she saw Harry, Hermione, and (amazingly) Ron sneak in and hide behind a bookshelf.

"I have letters from home for you two," Lucius sneered pointing to Pansy and Blaise, Pansy gulped nervously.

"You two I'll talk to later," Lucius continued looking at his own kids.

First he took off Blaise's concealing charm (Hermione tried not to barf), next he cleared a spot in the center of the room.

"It seems you 'forgot' to clean up your father's fire whiskey bottles and he tripped on them in the middle of his hangover," Lucius told Blaise who promptly sneered, mostly because he was happy his dad was in pain.

"I believe you can tell me the punishment for that Blaise," Lucius finished.

"Three minutes of the cruciatus curse sir," Blaise replied quickly bracing himself for the coming pain. The spell hit him as he silently spasmed and fell to the ground. Three minutes later the spell was finished and he crawled to a corner and waited to be dismissed.

"Pansy," Lucius said addressing the scared looking girl. "Your room was an absolute disaster when you left home;" in actuality she had a pair of shoes and an old jacket on the floor, "that equals two lashes."

Lucius pulled out a muggle horsewhip and Pansy started to whimper. One lash- louder whimpers as skin peeled off her back, next (final) lash-created a loud cry of pain.

Pansy then crawled into a corner right up next to Blaise. "You two are dismissed," Lucius snarled and Blaise and Pansy quickly walked out of the library and up to the Slytherin common room.

Draco had silent tears running down his cheeks, he tried to wipe them away and his dad turned to him and Cassy.

"Such weakness!" Lucius yelled, "No son of mine should have tears on his face!!" he was incredibly pissed off.

"Sorry father," Draco mumbled.

"Sorry isn't enough," Lucius screamed, "It's never enough, isn't that right Cassandra?"

Cassy looked up from the nail she was studying and coolly replied, "Personally, I think him saying sorry to you is more than enough, but…" she trailed off.

Lucius slapped her and turned to Draco whip in hand, "I believe five lashes are in order," Draco tried to be brave and all, but he was just an eleven year old who was very terrified of his dad.

The lashes were administered, after two though, Draco's whimpers turned into shouts and yells and that sort of thing.

Cassy said nothing, but the trio could see the fear in her eyes, Draco had blood problems, if he lost too much he would pass out and then Cassy had only thirty minutes to administer the antidote.

"Now," Lucius sneered looking at Cassy, who looked up at him 'innocently'. "I believe…"

"Father," Cassy interrupted, "Can we go now? I'm quite tired." Lucius backhanded her and continued.

"Draco should have stopped you from disgracing the family name, so five lashes should suffice."

"Are you kidding me," Cassy was annoyed, "I didn't disgrace the family name, in fact my bravery is a good thing for our cause." She tried to make things better, but knew it wouldn't work.

Lucius went to slap Cassy for her insolence but was met with a surprise! Cassy grabbed his hand, "Father I have proposition for you," she said dropping his hand.

Lucius was so shocked all he could do was nod. "How about I take Draco's lashes for him, since it's entirely my fault?" the last part was said mockingly.

Lucius regained his composure, "Fine than Cassy, if that's what you want," Cassy smirked and Lucius turned to Draco, "lucky Cassy's here, Imperio!"

Draco took the whip out of Lucius' hand and pulled up the back of Cassy's shirt. He looked really upset, but couldn't do anything because of the curse. The five lashes were given with such force; Cassy couldn't believe they came from her 11-year-old twin.

When Draco had finished he looked to Lucius for instructions, instead his father removed the curse, lashed him twice across the back (causing blood to flow and Draco to fall unconscious) and walked over to the bleeding girl.

Cassy barely even noticed her father smirking as he walked over to her (whip in hand) because she was to busy staring at Draco's bleeding unconscious body.

Ten lashes later (for disgrace to the 'noble' name of Malfoy) Lucius shoved Cassy to the ground, removed the silencing spell and stalked out of the library.

The trio came out of their hiding place. Cassy stood up and winced as her shirt brushed against her open wounds.

Noticing the trio she said, "You three, help me please, I don't think I can carry Draco's body to the dungeons. He has to take his potion, and soon, otherwise, he could very well die."

Ron snorted and started to leave, but stopped when Hermione said, "Of course we'll help."

"Thanks," Cassy looked extremely grateful. She waved her wand and muttered spells under her breath, sound suspiciously like metamorphasize. Ron had black hair and no freckles, his robes also swept along the ground. Hermione had pin-straight light-brown hair and robes with green markings and small snake on the front. Harry had blonde hair, long enough to cover his scar; his robes stayed the same and his glasses were removed and his eyes turned into a boring blue. (A/n, yes I know its highly unlikely she'd know spells like that, but work with me please)

The first-years walked swiftly down to the dungeon and straight into the Slytherin Common Room. Ron looked extremely worried that someone would catch them.

Cassy laughed, "Ron, no-one will say anything, you're with me, that's enough for even Snape not to give you detention."

"But you're in Gryffindor, and and and, Draco's unconscious."

Cassy's demeanor became a tad more serious, "Look Ron, I know this could be hard to believe and all, but not everyone's life is a fairytale. The people here trust me and know exactly what happened to Draco. Look at Millicent, see that black eye, her mom had a hand in that one, and her dad is responsible for all the other bruises hidden under her robes. Look at Avery; he practically lives at St. Mungo's. Lisa hasn't eaten since Merlin knows when because her sister told their mom Lisa was fat. And lastly, Gary, the redhead in the corner, his parents only speak to him to order him around like a slave."

"Is there anyone in this room, who isn't covered in bruises?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Cassy glared at the two tall dunderheads in front of them, "Crabbe and Goyle don't get beaten up, because they report everything all Slytherins and myself do wrong to my dad." Cassy turned to the boulder-like dunderheads, "Could you to move, please?"

"I don't think so Cassandra," Goyle said snidely.

"Listen you git, move away from the stairs before I make you. There's a potion up there that will stop Draco from dying within the next 10 friggin' minutes."

"Don't make stuff up, it isn't ladylike," Crabbe replied, although Goyle looked a bit worried.

Cassy was incredibly pissed off, "You two would know all about ladylike wouldn't you? But do you think any amount of tattling will save you from my father's wrath if his son and heir dies because of you. Don't think I won't tell him exactly why I have no twin." She was normally polite and careful around Crabbe and Goyle. But now, she was scared and that made her angry.

The dunderheads glared and moved for two reasons, they were scared of Lucius (isn't everyone?) and an angry Cassy was not fun to be around.

Up in Draco's dorm room Cassy rifled through his trunk and sadly, found no potion.

"Shit!" she exclaimed running from the room straight into Snape's private office.

"Whatever happened to knocking?" asked the potions master.

"Screw knocking," Cassy replied, "I need Draco's potion, really badly, in about a minute."

"What happened?" Snape asked while pulling out a small crystal vile and taking a secret passage with Cassy to the common room.

They entered the room when Cassy replied, "I'm a Gryffindor."

She snatched the potion and forced it down the unconscious boy's throat.

Draco shook his head and moaned as he sat up, Hermione grinned and Ron moaned.

"Who are they?" asked Draco pointing at Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, AKA, the people who helped me drag your fat ass up here."

Draco laughed and rolled over and Blaise and Pansy walked in; Snape however was gaping at the two boys trying to figure out who was who.

"What's happening?" Blaise called out as he plopped on the foot of his bed.

"Blaise Zabini you know you aren't supposed to talk for another hour after a round of the cruciatus, and Pansy, your frail frame can't take two lashes AND walking around, lay down now." Cassy ordered pointing at two of the empty beds.

Cassy laughed as she looked up at her godfather, "Ron has the darker hair and Harry has the lighter hair," she turned to Blaise, "Draco came close to death, again."

"What happened to you Blaise?" Snape asked curiously.

"I 'forgot' to pick up a couple of my father's firewhiskey bottles, and he tripped in the middle of his hang-over" Blaise smirked, "I wish I could have been there to see it, it's hilarious to see him fall on his face.

"Sit down and shut up, I have a friggin wand and I know how to use it," Cassy half-shouted while brandishing her stick in her betrothed's (Blaise's) face.

Blaise closed his mouth reluctantly and sat back down on the foot of Draco's bed because Pansy had obediently laid on his. "You can already do a silencing charm?" Hermione was astonished.

"I had to learn because otherwise Blaise here won't ever shut up and then tomorrow he won't be able to talk and his friggin throat will hurt and he'll barf 50 friggin times."

Blaise smirked and Cassy groaned. Snape was amazed; he couldn't believe the how easily they got over pain and torture. Blaise baited his dad and laughed about the cruciatus curse. Snape decided to ask Cassy about it later.

NEXT DAY-- Potions Class BTW Snape still hates the trio, just because they're friends with Cassy doesn't mean anything.

The Slytherins filed into the potions room. They sat down systematically, leaving a seat in the center for Cassy. They Gryffindors entered laughing and joking. While the rest of her house took time finding seats a safe distance away from Snape; Cassy sat in the middle of the Slytherins.

Snape talks and asks Harry the questions he can't answer.

"Well, Cassandra, perhaps you'd be so kind as to answer the questions for your housemate?" Snape inquires with a slight sneer.

Goyle prods her in the back; Cassy turns around to give him a glare before standing up and replying, "Of course professor," and she answers the questions perfectly because the answers were beaten (literally) into her.

"Thank you," Snape replies and turns to teach his lesson. One hour later the class gets out of their seats to head to Transfiguration, "Cassandra, can I have a word please," Cassy smiles, nods, and tells her 'friends' to head on without her.

Out of earshot she rounds on Snape, "What do you want?"

"Whoa Cassy," Snape is taken aback, "What happened,"

"You happened," she shot back, "What were you thinking making me answer those questions? You know it will only make the other Gryffindors hate me and I have to spend the next seven years of my life with them."

"Why do you care so much about what they think?" Snape wanted to know. "You've never cared about what anybody else said before?"

Cassy calmed down a bit before replying, "I want them to know the real me, because if they become my friends I'll know they like me for me and not because their parents ordered them to hang out with a 'Malfoy'."

Snape looked at his god-daughter and smiled, he knew what she meant, that she wanted to be accepted by people who weren't destined to join the Death Eaters.

"So," Cassy asked as she plopped down on his desk, "What did you want to ask me?"

"What happened last night, you guys didn't seem to care at all?"

"Oh that," the young blonde laughed, "We get over things quick, we don't want to let it get us down, besides I learned that sitting and sulking makes life miserable."

Snape nodded, "Well you best get on before McGonagall hunts me down," Cassy smiled and headed to her next class.

Snape sat there thinking that if he'd been more like that bunch of kids if his life wouldn't have been so lonely. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, it would be a good idea to try and get along with people, maybe even date some more. He hadn't dated anyone since Lily and James' wedding.

Cassy walked into Transfiguration about ten minutes late.

"Where have you been?" McGonagall asked giving her one of those teacher looks. (My teacher is really good at those!)

"Professor Snape needed to see me after class," Cassy smiled politely.

"That does not excuse lateness," McGonagall looked at Cassy sternly. "Ten points from…" she looked at Cassy again and just said, "Next time get a note."

Cassy smirked and headed to her seat. McGonagall might not be biased like say Snape, but she would've taken points off Cassy because she was in Slytherin, but when she remembered that Cassy was Gryffindor, she stopped.


	5. Christmas BreakYear One

**The train ride to Kings Cross for Christmas Break!**

(Should be a happy time, but isn't)

"I wonder how bad the holiday season schedule will be this year." Pansy whined, she might seem extremely girly, but was far from it.

"Probably way too many balls and ministry parties," Cassy replied, "And," she added unhappily, "this year is corset year."

Blaise and Draco looked confused while Pansy and Cassy moaned in fearful anticipation.

Crabbe and Goyle came back with a bajillion candy bars (they finally found that lady with the food cart). "Did you know Christmas Eve age 11-ish is when your parents announce your betrothals, and then you have to slow dance." The dunderheads smirked as the other four half-screamed. **According to the survey eleven year olds, slow dancing with someone at that age and being betrothed is creepy even if you really like them.**

**MALFOY MANOR**

"Welcome home Draco, Cassandra," Narcissa greeted her kids, "Come, you two must get changed quickly. The minister will be arriving for dinner soon."

Cassy moaned but still obediently donned the deep emerald (Christmas looking) dress her mom handed her. Draco, smirking at his sister's displeasure, pulled on a handsome green emerald-ish suit.

Cassy was extremely happy, her mom had forgotten all about corsets. Either that or the minister thought girls shouldn't wear them 'til age 13. They all ate dinner and Lucius made sure to act as though he was proud of Cassy being in Gryffindor.

"It is surprising though," drunken Fudge said, "I thought they'd both be in Slytherin because of their parents and the fact that they're twins and all."

Lucius discreetly glared at Cassy and answered, "I have to say I thought the same thing Minister."

The next morning at seven, Cassy went to meet the housekeeper, who was the one who kept everyone together because she easily memorized everyone's schedule.

"Hey Ellie," Cassy greeted the hunched-over old woman.

"Oh hello dear," Ellie replied, "Those Gryffindors giving you trouble?" she pretended to be Slytherin in order to keep her job, but when she was in Hogwarts she was a Hufflepuff.

"Only one person is giving me any trouble, but that doesn't matter," Cassy laughed, "So what is my schedule this year?"

"You have dancing lessons every afternoon from 2-3, and a dress fitting on Thursday. Make sure you aren't late and don't miss anything; remember to make as much progress as possible. You don't want to make him angry because he's already annoyed." Ellie warned hoping that Cassy would listen for once.

"Whatever you say," Cassy replied before heading to get dressed. She pulled on a mid-thigh length jean skirt with some white leggings; for a shirt, she wore a white and black Weird Sisters tee.

She grabbed a biscuit and headed out to the back woods. She hoped she would see Sirius again. She had been visiting him periodically and just kinda talking with him.

"Hey Mister," Cassy said as she sat down next to the dirty older man.

"Do I know you?" he joked. He asked her the same thing every time she came back.

"I'm a Gryffindor," she informed him. "I met Harry; he and I are friends." She answered his question before he could ask. "He looks exactly like the picture of James, but his eyes are so Lily it isn't even funny. Snape hates him a lot though."

Sirius laughed bitterly, "Some things never change. Snape will forever hate all Potters. Does he hate you?" Sirius changed the subject off of Harry before he got too emotional.

"He'll never hate me, ever," Cassy answered confidently. "He seems a little worried about me though. I guess he thinks the Gryffindors will mob me eventually or something." Cassy laughed.

Sirius raised a skeptical eyebrow, "They haven't already?"

Cassy grinned, "I'm friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron's older brothers the infamous jokesters Fred and George have basically made sure everyone leaves me alone. Apparently I'm cool or something. I guess some people enjoy being told to eff off."

Cassy had to leave for her first dancing lesson in which she performed flawlessly. Her father even admitted she was making admirable progress.

As the week went on Cassy's life seemed as though it was perfectly normal. Lucius had only hit her a few times and he hadn't been drinking very much. All the pure-blood elites acted as though Cassy was a Slytherin and she was actually pretty happy.

The night of the party came. Cassy was dressed in a beautiful black and silver ball gown-thing and she could dance perfectly.

Lucius went up on stage and grabbed the mike. "Good evening ladies and gentleman," he announced, sounding proud, "It is my pleasure to announce the betrothal of my only son and heir, Draco, to the lovely Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy and Draco smiled politely. They really made a good (cute) couple. They shared a sweet slow dance. Awwww!

Next Mr. Zabini got up and smiled at the crowd. "Aww. Don't they make a great match? Anyways, it is my pleasure to announce another betrothal. Tonight my only child and heir, Blaise, will be engaged and betrothed to the stunning Cassandra Malfoy!"

Of course, there was another round of applause. Blaise grimaced, however the sour look didn't last long because he realized that his dad or someone might see. He (sadly) took too long to correct himself.

Cassy grinned at the word 'stunning'. However, it was a humorous smile; the complete opposite of Pansy's polite lady-like grin.

Blaise and Cassy were close enough together during the dance for Blaise, and only Blaise, to hear Cassy's reprimand. "What the hell were you thinking? You know that your dad is watching you just waiting for you to screw up. That was pretty stupid."

Cassy really hoped that Mr. Zabini hadn't noticed but deep down inside she knew that they'd be in trouble later. But that was nothing new, the two of them got into trouble all the time.

After all the guests left, the two irate fathers dragged their engaged kids into a private rarely used room in Malfoy Manor.

"What were you thinking? Someone could have seen you! You knew full well that you're supposed to be happy about this!"

While Mr. Zabini berated Blaise, Lucius rounded on Cassy. "What the hell was that pathetic cheesy grin? You're supposed to be a lady! Are you out of your mind?"

"Apparently," Cassy mumbled as Lucius shoved her into the wall. Blaise heard her answered and gave a half-smile, which provoked his dad into smacking upside the head.

It turns out slaps, smacks, and shoves (and other thinks) are more painful if the person delivering them is angry and sober.

Blaise glared up at his dad silently from the floor. Mr. Zabini grabbed the collar of Blaise's shirt, pulled him up off the ground, and pushed him into the wall. He whispered something in Blaise's ear. Immediately his son looked astonished and then pissed! "Never!" he exclaimed. Mr. Zabini grabbed his son's ear and used it to drag him into the hallway.

Lucius smirked as Cassy strained to hear all of what was being said. The only things she caught were: Cassy, crazy, now, and imperius.

Blaise came in looking just as angry as he was when he left, except now he seemed angry with Cassy. Odd?

Cassy asked, "Are you okay?" That was Blaise's cue, his dad jabbed him in the back.

"Do not speak unless spoken too woman," Blaise replied angrily; he swiftly backhanded her and she fell onto the ground.

The fall looked odd to Lucius because he realized that although Blaise hit her hard, it wasn't any harder than what she normally took. Cassy was only pretending to fall and be in pain, why? Why would she pretend to be in pain in order to protect her boyfriend but not herself? Lucius was confused but he turned to his daughter lying on the ground with Blaise standing over her. Her cheek was flaming red.

Blaise watched Cassy fall to the ground. Apparently, he was much stronger than he had realized. He heard her reply to the 'speak when spoken too' quip (so cliché).

"Whatever you say, Mr. PMS" Cassy bit back laughter. Blaise normally would have laughed but instead he looked at his father.

Mr. Zabini nodded at his foot. Blaise reluctantly took the order; he growled gruffly and jammed his foot into Cassy's stomach.

Mr. Zabini put his arms around Blaise's shoulders; he smiled at Lucius and smirked at Cassy's curled up on the ground form.

Lucius dragged the still-pretending-to-be-in-pain girl to her feet. Seeing that it was only her and her dad, she gave Lucius a classic Malfoy (patented and trademarked) smirk.

"So you're fine now? No more moaning and falling down?" Lucius demanded.

"Basically," was the reply he got.

"Why did you do that for him," Lucius' curiosity got the better of him.

At the door Cassy paused and turned, "His dad wanted to toughen him up by having him put his 'love' in pain. So I pretended it worked," Cassy hoped her dad was done asking stupid questions, but that was not to be the case.

"Why don't you pretend like that for me? It would save you some trouble," Lucius asked.

"Several reasons: I could care less if it would help me, it bothers you, you're not my friend, I'm not marrying you, would you like more?" Cassy grinned.

"No that's good," Lucius sighed; he'd never understand his daughter, or his wife for that matter.

Cassy ran up to her room. She said goodnight to her mom and Draco. She grabbed up a handful of purple powder and threw it into her private fireplace. She stepped into the green flames.

Blaise looked up as a tall blonde entered his room.

"Sup Blaise," Cassy sat on the bed next to Blaise, "Listen," she started, "I'm really sorry."

Blaise looked into her eyes, "You're apologizing when I'm the one who hit you? Either way, what are you sorry for?" Blaise was incredulous.

"I don't know," replied Cassy. "It seemed like a good thing to say," Pause, "But seriously, the only one who needs to apologize would be your dad.

"Cassy," Blaise answered just as seriously, "I could've said something or something."

"It's not like I was helping much either," Cassy pointed out. "Also, I wasn't in any pain, you're not that strong and I'm an amazing actress."

Blaise laughed, "What happened in the hall with your dad?" Cassy wanted to know.

Blaise proceeded to explain:

!!FLASHBACK TO HALLWAY!!

"You have to hurt Cassy," Mr. Zabini ordered angrily. "It will help for later when you two are married."

"Are you crazy?" Blaise asked, he was still pissed, "I'll never do that to her!"

"NOW!!" Mr. Zabini tried not to shout. "You don't have much of a choice. If you don't do it willingly, then I'll put the imperious curse on you. With that I'll control how hard you hit her, but if you do it willingly…"

Blaise hung his head; he knew he had been beaten. He hoped that by doing what his dad said it would help Cassy.

!!END FLASHBACK!!

After the story Cassy got up to leave, "Hug!" she ordered.

Blaise grinned. "Yes Ma'am," he replied with a salute. Then the two hugged! Aww!

**Back at Hogwarts**

Back in the girls dorm Cassy sat on the bed studying her stomach. Hermione waked in and stopped abruptly, "What the hell happened?" she asked. OMG! Hermione cussed (I know, I know) the world will end!! (Lolz)

"Blaise," the blonde replied in a Luna-ish voice.

"?" Hermione looked extremely confused. "I thought you were engaged to him?"

"We are," Cassy said simply. She relented after seeing the still-confused brunette. "When Mr. Z announced the engagement, Blaise, the idiot, grimaced and I grinned cheesily. When we danced I told him he was an idiot; afterwards, our fathers gave us each some stupid lecture. Then Mr. Z had an idea that he hoped would bug me and Blaise." Cassy paused. "He had Blaise backhand me for 'speaking out of turn' or something and I pretended to fall. I replied with 'Whatever Mr. PMS' and he looked at his dad. He then kicked me in the stomach." Cassy finished her tale.

Hermione gasped, "He's horrible."

"No," Cassy said with such ferocity it startled the other girl. "His dad said if he hadn't then he'd have put the imperius curse on him. Besides, he isn't that strong."

Hermione looked skeptical, but decided that Cassy would never lie to protect someone.

After dinner the trio cornered Cassy. "We think you should report this," Harry announced. Hermione avoided Cassy's gaze and Ron looked incredibly skeptical. Cassy couldn't be mad because she knew they only did this because they cared.

"Ron," Cassy addressed him because he knew the laws. "Why don't you tell them," Cassy suggested. Harry and Hermione looked questionably at Ron, who was still staring stubbornly at the ground.

"Fine, I'll do it then," Cassy tried not to smirk. "First off, my father is influential in the Ministry. Secondly, child abuse and corporal punishment is perfectly legal, frowned upon yes, but still legal."

Harry looked horrified, "Are you sure that that isn't just something you father told you," Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Can't be," Cassy looked at Ron, waiting for him to back her up.

"She's telling the truth," Ron finally said, the other two looked suspicious; "It's all legal."

"I don't have much faith in the Ministry" Cassy said sadly. "And with people like my dad in charge, when the time comes, I doubt they'll do the right thing."

Lolz, Cassy should excel in Divination!

The year passed pretty quickly. Harry doing well in Quidditch; Hermione studying (of course); Ron beating everyone at chess; and Cassy varying between studying, worrying, and acting like a nurse to the Slytherins.

One particularly bad incident of injury was in mid-April. Draco had a Gryffindor tell Cassy 'Code Red'. When Dean told her she instantly paled and ditched the Trio.

She ran straight from the courtyard to the Slytherin Common Room. "What?" she asked a worried looking Draco.

He was shaking (with fear) "Marcus," he responded and Cassy didn't need more info.

Over Christmas Break the infamous Marcus Flint had a heated argument with his father. No-one knew what was said because Marcus wasn't telling. His dad was drunk and angry (a bad combo.) he grabbed a knife (after Christmas dinner) and stabbed his son in the stomach in order to end the argument. Marcus' mom had tried to heal it, but she had done a horrible job. Everyone, including Mr. Flint, had been afraid to tell her that what she had done wasn't good enough, so Marcus suffered.

Sometimes the wound would re-open but Cassy always closed it and gave him a healing potion, and a sleeping drought. This time it was 2-3 inches open and bleeding profusely. Cassy studied the scene and noticed that Marcus was still conscious (normally he was out).

"I don't want any lil' girl's help," Marcus said, almost offended. Draco started to say something, but one look at Cassy said that she would handle it.

Without saying anything, she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "I fixed you up the last seven times so would you shut the hell up so I can think!"

That shut him up, and then Cassy realized she had only one choice: Madame Pomfrey.

"Listen," she whispered fiercely to her twin, "This is worse. I can't fix this." Draco looked worried, but Cassy wasn't done. "There's only one way he'll live; we have to take him to the Hospital Wing."

"No," Marcus intervened, "She'll tell someone," He was losing blood fast and in a lot of pain.

"Do you want to die?" Cassy asked, but before he could reply or protest she stupefied him.

"What is that gonna do?" Draco asked.

"Shut him up," Cassy replied before conjuring up a stretcher and moving the anorexic-looking boy onto a stretcher. 'Do they ever feed him?' she asked herself.

Ignoring most Slytherin's protests she got Marcus safely into the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, we have problem," Cassy announced as she laid Marcus down on a hospital wing bed.

"Oh dear," the hospital matron looked horrified. "What happened?"

"Knife wound. Christmas break. His mom tried to stitch it up. It's opened up 7 times. I fixed it, but this is worse. He's lost a lot of blood already."

"It looks the knife cut into some of his internal organs. When did he fall unconscious?"

Cassy grinned, "I stupefied him so he wouldn't protest anymore."

Cassy and Madame Pomfrey went into her office. "What would the boy have against living?" Madame Pomfrey wondered.

"That's the thing," Cassy began wondering how much to spill. "Marcus and his dad were arguing Christmas night and his dad ended the fight with the knife." Ta-da, story told!

Madame Pomfrey gasped; she couldn't believe what Cassy had told her. She wanted to accuse the girl of lying, but all the evidence suggested otherwise.

"Listen," Cassy requested, "I really need you to keep this a secret. Marcus isn't allowed in hospitals because he is a terrible liar." Cassy paused. "So we'd all appreciate it if you don't tell his parents, or the headmaster."

Madame Pomfrey realized the seriousness of Cassy's words and she reluctantly agreed.

Madame Pomfrey knew how to fix the wound. Marcus was in the hospital for two days, and Cassy stopped by whenever she could.

When he woke up and noticed where he was, he was pissed. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

"I couldn't help you. Otherwise you'd be dead," Cassy shrugged off his anger.

"I wouldn't have died if you had had the skill to help me! Then, this wouldn't have happened!" Marcus was very, very, very, very angry. Sucker!

"I'm 11," Cassy stated, and Marcus rolled his eyes like 'duh!'. "Obviously I didn't have the skill required to save your frickin' life, but at least I have the brains to keep myself out of these situations!"

Marcus turned away, "I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help it."

"Just stop while you're in one piece next time," Cassy advised.

~!~!~~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You think Snape is trying to steal the stone? You have got to be kidding me; he'd never do something like that!!"

"Are you gonna help us or not, Cassy?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Not!" Cassy couldn't believe it. Snape steal the stone? That was crazy! Cassy refused to help them try and prove her godfather guilty.

"Please don't tell Snape though," Harry requested while Hermione looked on earnestly.

"I wasn't planning on it," Cassy replied to the trio's relief. She turned back to her essays as though nothing had happened.

!~#!#!&%(&%^%#$#!~!*^&$%##~~##&%^$&*$*%^#~!~%$#&%

Harry was sitting bored in the hospital wing after his fight with Quirrel, not Snape, Quirrel.

"Hey," Cassy came in. "I don't mean to say I told you so, but I told you so!"

"Ha-ha," Harry laughed sarcastically.

Harry switched the subject. "I hear you still act like a Slytherin but Snape has no idea we suspected him. That doesn't make sense."

"My dad won't be angry as long as I act like the perfect pureblood. The whole sitting with the Slythies in class, and avoiding talking to you at meals is pretend in order to make my dad happy. He set up Crabbe and Goyle as spies; they watch everywhere except for the common room, the bathroom, and the classes we have with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Cassy explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't run to Snape," Harry really wanted an answer.

Cassy sighed; she sat down on the foot of his bed and explained, "Snape hates you. I'm not stupid, I noticed it. It meant a lot for you guys to go on your quest, he would have stopped you out of spite. Besides, you asked me not to"

"Oh," Harry replied quietly.

He now realized the Cassy truly belonged in Gryffindor. He knew he would definitely trust her more in upcoming years. (Now he needed to find Ron and Hermione).

**I have no idea what Marcus and his dad were arguing about. I was thinking Quidditch or his grades or girls or something like that. But idk, let me know if you have any ideas.**


	6. Allexa!

Cassy had arrived home for the summer. She was excited, yet a bit depressed. She was gonna see her mom and spend time with Draco, plus no more hideous essays. However, her father would be around as well, and he always dampened her mood a bit.

"Hello mother, father," Cassy greeted her parents as a house-elf took her stuff upstairs.

"Cassandra, I'd like you to meet me in my study," Lucius' greeting surprised Narcissa, but Cassy and Draco exchanged glances. Lucius stalked out of the room.

"I don't know what you did, but be careful," Narcissa warned wrapping her kids in a tight hug.

"You explain Drake, I gotta go." Cassy left trying to hide the feeling in her stomach.

"You wished to see me father?" Cassy stood in the doorway of Lucius' study.

"Yes," he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "What's this I hear about Marcus?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about father," Cassy lied easily.

Lucius slammed his fist down on the table angrily, "Goddammit Cassandra, don't act like an idiot."

Seeing his temper rising Cassy reluctantly gave it. "What do you want to know?"

Lucius smirked (Cassy showed an amazing sense of restraint and didn't roll her eyes) "everything."

If Lucius wanted to know everything, Cassy would tell him everything, including insignificant little details.

"Well," Cassy began, "Marcus had an infected badly-stitched knife wound on his stomach. It re-opened slightly seven times. January 10 and 20, February 3 and 21, March 7 and 17, and April 1. The first seven times he was unconscious and I healed it with a simple charm and gave him a healing drought. The eighth and last time he was conscious but bleeding badly. I didn't have the skill to heal him." Cassy concluded.

"I heard from a little birdie that he was knocked out later on, perhaps from blood loss?" Lucius question slyly.

"No," Cassy wouldn't deny it, "I stupefied him so he wouldn't protest professional help and so he wouldn't feel the pain."

"Ahh" Lucius sneered (he should stick to smirks they fit him better). "Tell me about this professional 'help'"

Sigh, "If he didn't get TRAINED help quickly he would've died. The investigation would've turned out interesting for the Flints." Cassy reminded her dad.

"Go," he ordered angrily.

It was Cassy's turn to smirk. Lucius had already known the whole story; he just wanted Cassy's version. He was hoping to be able to get mad at her for taking Marcus to the Hospital Wing. She knew what her father was trying to do and she pointed out what would've happened if she hadn't gotten help. Lucius was angry because he had been outsmarted by an almost 12 year old. So he went to the bar.

"Hi Cassandra," a drunken Lucius slurred.

"Hello Father," was the stiff reply.

He randomly stated shouting, "You think you can outsmart me?"

Cassy was used to this and sighed before replying "No sir"

"Damn right!" Lucius paused before making up his mind, "I'll show you!"

"I'm sure you will"

"What was that?" Lucius barked.

"Nothing Father"

"Damn right," He left (but Cassy wasn't fooled). Lucius returned with magical handcuffs. Cassy snickered before Lucius snapped the cuffs on her wrists. He grabbed her hair and dragged her into the dungeons (even though she would have walked if he'd asked).

He pulled her cuffed hands above her head and attached them to the chain hanging from the ceiling. Cassy studied her dad. He'd done this before so at least she knew what to expect, but even that wouldn't ease the pain. Maybe she should listen to Snape, Draco, and her mom more often; it would definitely get her out of these messes. Yeah right, some things were too much to hope for. She was a Gryffindor.

"You think you can outsmart me? Huh?" Lucius circled her like a boxer. She was still silent. He lashed out with a fist (still jumping and looking like an idiot). He hit her hard in the gut, she would've keeled over, but she couldn't.

"I won the battle!" another fist connected several times with her cheek and arms.

"And I always win the WAR!" he reached up and unchained her arms. She fell to a heap on the ground. He laughed and kicked her.

He let out a war cry (he sooo sounded like a drunken idiot!). He went to leave and purposefully stepped on her ankle.

She heard the crack of her bone breaking. She cried out (very loudly) in pain as several tears sprang to her eyes. Lucius turned, smirked, and left for bed.

Cassy moaned, she pulled her want out and cleaned up the blood she'd coughed up. She put away the handcuffs and chain and slowly limped upstairs.

Draco was waiting in her room, "What did he want?"

Cassy just glared. She was limping, her face and arms were swollen and red/purple, she was tired, and Draco was asking stupid questions.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "What did he say?"

"He didn't like me reminding him that I very well couldn't have let Marcus die because of the investigation and all."

"You idiot, you should've taken the boring lecture," Draco chastised his twin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" sigh, "but I lost it Draco, I lost it!" Cassy sounded really upset.

"What do you mean?" poor Draco, he was really confused.

"I broke my silent pact," Cassy was nearing hysterics. "I cried out, let tears slip, and made noise. It'll take me forever to get back to where I was!"

"Wow," Draco looked incredulous and shook his head.

"What?" now it was Cassy's turn to look confused.

"You face is red, you arm's a horrible shade of purple and blue, you can't walk properly, your ankle is a giant balloon, and you probably can't stomach rich foods! But the only dammed thing you can think about is the fact that you're human, that you emitted a noise like most people would. Do you realize how messed up that is?"

Cassy laughed, "It sounds different when you put it that way. But I know it's silly but, idk, it's just important to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. But your priorities are way screwed up."

"I know" they sat in comfortable silence while Draco forced Cassy to relax and let him take care of her for once.

Narcissa woke early and went to check on the two. She found them curled up together in Cassy's bed. She was worried; they only did that when Lucius hurt them.

Cassy woke up incredibly refreshed one morning. She had no earthly idea why she was so excited until she realized: IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY!

She popped out of bed; she ran into Draco's room still wearing a cami and pajama pants. "Guess what?" she asked as she jumped on his half-asleep figure.

"The world's gonna end?" he muttered unhappily.

"No silly!" Cassy answered as though he'd been serious. "It's our birthday!" she didn't notice that he wasn't sharing her excitement.

She skipped off to get dressed and left Draco with his thoughts.

He never really enjoyed his birthdays. He always remembered the bad parts and forgot the happiness he felt during the day with his friends and Cassy.

Cassy only remembered what she chose to remember, she pushed things to the back of her mind and remembered them only when it became necessary.

She was a procrastinator and Draco completed everything early. The twins were similar and different in so many ways.

At breakfast Lucius made an announcement, "Today you two will be spending the day with Pansy and Blaise." He looked towards Draco's indifferent face and felt a bit of pride in his son's ability to have the same face all the time. But he'd never say it; that was one of the things he'd gotten from his dad, the ability to be proud, but to never say anything about it.

Cassy on the other hand looked really happy! Lucius slapped her and reminded her to keep her face clear of all emotion.

"Sorry father," she replied dutifully. When Lucius looked back at her, her face was clear of all emotion, but she had a cold determination in her eyes. It scared him just a bit to see the face that was normally happy turn blank so quickly.

The doorbell rang soon and a normal looking Cassy headed into the Floo with Blaise. The two went to see a Quidditch match and headed out to lunch.

"So whose idea was this whole thing?"

"What thing?" Blaise asked.

Cassy explained, "my birthday."

"Oh that," awkward pause, "Well, your dad and my dad thought of this, but I wasn't going to argue." Blaise gave Cassy and adorable cheesy grin.

About 3 o'clock in the afternoon Blaise and Cassy walked through Malfoy Manor's front door.

"I'll pick you up at 7 for a dinner party ball, see you later."

"Bye Blaise," Cassy called.

(A/N- yes I know that Cassy and Draco are only like 12 but they are grown up and can go to dinner party balls if they feel like it. –Sticks out tongue-)

"OMG Draco, you have to admit that this day wasn't so bad!" Cassy was half-walking half-floating.

"I guess," Draco knew he was being purposefully pessimistic.

"Party-pooper," Cassy stuck out her tongue.

At that convenient moment Lucius walked in, "Cassandra," he warned. Sticking out tongues is definitely not lady-like.

Draco held back a smirk and Cassy looked ashamed, "sorry father." She was ashamed at being caught, but Lucius didn't know that.

The ball was boring and Cassy was tired when she got home. She wanted to go to bed but her mom called her and Draco in to the sitting room. Narcissa looked around anxiously as though Lucius would randomly pop out of the couch cushions at any given moment.

"Mother," Draco broke his mom out of her reverie. "Father is out discussing business with the Zabinis and the Averys.

Narcissa visibly calmed down. She brought out two wrapped package, "You didn't think I'd forgot your birthday, did you?" she asked slyly.

"The thought crossed my mind," Cassy playfully admitted.

Cassy and Draco opened the boxes. They always found their moms present to be incredibly useful. They weren't disappointed. They each pulled out a beautiful watch. "You can talk to each other through them; it will be helpful since you're in different houses."

Spy watches!!!! Yay!!

Lucius came in later. The business deal had gone well; they Averys were an official partner with Malfoy Enterprises.

He hadn't forgotten Cassy and Draco's birthday though. He entered Cassy's room with his horsewhip in his hand.

Cassy stood up silently and stood with her back to her father and her hands up against the wall as was expected of her. She looked at him, normally she glared, but instead she gave him a half-amused smirk. Her look said 'if only you knew, 'cuz I know something you don't know'. Lucius would normally have punished her for her 'superior' look, but hew as in such a good mood.

Lucky Cassy

It was nearing the time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Today we will be heading to Diagon Alley." Lucius announced at breakfast.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend dear," Narcissa replied, " I have a spa and tea date scheduled with Ava Zabini, Petra Parkinson, and Sierra Avery."

"Then it shall be the three of us," Lucius looked at the passive Draco and Cassy.

They side-along apparated into Knockturn Alley. They walked into Borgin and Burkes because Lucius had to talk to Mr. Borgin. Little did they know Harry was hiding in a cupboard hoping no-one found him hiding.

Draco greedily eyed the display cases around the room. "Touch nothing children," Lucius ordered.

"Yes father," Cassy replied obediently and Draco said, "But you promised to buy me a present."

"Yes, yes Draco. I said I'd buy you a racing broom." Lucius waited for Mr. Borgin to come in from the back room.

Draco meanwhile launched back into his tirade about Harry, a Nimbus 2000, and his stupid scar. Cassy tried hard to refrain from rolling her eyes. She was sick of hearing him complain, but around Lucius she tried to appear sympathetic to Draco when she really wanted to slap or strangle him.

Mr. Borgin _finally_ came in. Lucius talked about the dark items he wanted to sell.

Draco interrupted by pointed to a hand and asking, "Can I have that?"

Mr. Borgin started explaining about the Hand of Glory and how useful it was to thieves and plunderers.

"If his grades don't pick up, a thief may be all he is fit for." Lucius was ashamed of the fact Hermione was so much smarter than Draco.

"Tsk, tsk Draco," Cassy teased, "You really should pick up your grades."

"As though yours are much better," he shot back.

"That is no way to address a lady," Cassy reprimanded her brother, watching anger at being humiliated flash into his eyes before it was replace by his façade.

Harry stifled a laugh. Cassy pretended she was teasing, but he knew she was trying to bug Draco, and judging by the look on her face, it was working.

"Draco, she is right. I expect you to apologize immediately" Lucius added which made Draco angrier.

"I apologize, Cassandra," Draco used her full name for the first time in a long time just to piss her off.

"Apology accepted…" Lucius turned his back and Cassy added, "Draconius"

"Come Draco, Cassandra" Lucius ordered as he swiftly exited the shop.

The two exchanged glares but still obediently followed their father.

They headed into Flourish and Blotts because the twins needed, well, books.

Lockhart was doing a book-signing. "No Cassandra, Lockhart will not be giving you his signature here. We will get it from him at dinner in a few days." Lucius said loudly where Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny could hear him.

"Of course father," Cassy answered as though she really wanted the dude's signature.

Cassy followed Draco to the top level. She laughed at the look on Harry's face when Lockhart spotted him.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked while trying to glare a hole in Harry's head.

"Harry hates this kind of thing," Cassy giggled again.

"Sure he does," Draco headed back downstairs and Cassy (after rolling her eyes) obediently followed him.

Draco was feeling particularly nasty, so he found Harry in order to let off a little steam. "I bet you loved that, huh Potter." Draco sneered and Cassy found herself rolling her eyes again. "Famous Harry Potter can't go into a bookshop without making the front page"

Cassy was about to stick up for Harry but she soon found she didn't need to. Ginny had it covered, for now. "Leave him alone. He didn't ask for that." She glared at Malfoy and Cassy couldn't help but laugh.

"Potter, look you finally got a girlfriend."

Harry and Ginny turned red, really red. "I highly doubt that," Cassy added. Harry glared and she winked before continuing, "But at least if he did he'd have had one before you."

"What about Pansy?" Draco smirked.

"She won't want to be with you once I talk to her." Cassy smirked and Draco just glared. He couldn't believe his own twin sister would side against him and ruin his relationship with his girlfriend.

"I could always talk to Blaise," Draco pointed at. Cassy gave him a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me' and Draco sighed, he knew Blaise would believe Cassy over him when it came to this.

Ron wandered over and Draco decided to insult him too. Before Cassy could say anything Mr. Weasley walked up and then Lucius did.

They exchange comments and Mr. Weasley said, "We have very different ideas of what disgraces the name wizard Malfoy."

Draco looked angry and Cassy smiled behind her father's back.

"Clearly," Lucius said before turning and almost catching Cassy's smile. "Cassandra"

"Yes father?"

"Go take Allexa to get her school books," he ordered. Cassy grabbed the younger girl's hand.

"Of course father," The trio tried not to snicker at how submissive Cassy was around her father, because around them and most other people she was loud and one way or another always got her way.

Cassy and Allexa soon had all of her books but one. Cassy liked the 11 year old but was annoyed at the way she was pretending to be a scared helpless little kid. Cassy knew her parents and knew that their daughter was most likely a manipulative Slytherin.

"Hey kid give me the list. I'll get that for you, I'm sure it's too high up for you to reach." Cassy spoke to her as though she was five.

"I'm not a little kid," Allexa sounded angry.

"Really?" the one word was dripping with sarcasm. "Due to the way you were acting I hadn't noticed."

Allexa rolled her eyes and Cassy couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen kid," Cassy sat down next to the girl, "Here's a coin. Press the center if you need help and I'll be able to come quickly, at home or at school."

"But I'll be in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor?" Allexa thought Cassy was crazy.

Before Cassy could explain, "Cassandra, come, we are leaving," Lucius' voice rang out through the store.

"Coming father," Cassy headed away leaving a puzzled Allexa behind.

Lucius was in pretty dark mood and Cassy and Draco were a little worried.

"Draco, Cassandra, you two will accompany me and you mother to the Averys tonight."

"Yes father," Draco answered but Cassy had a question, "Is there any particular reason father?" she looked innocent and Lucius was fooled but Draco wasn't. He knew she knew the answer and just wanted Lucius to say it.

"Apparently Allexa has taken a liking to you. It seems you aren't completely worthless after all Cassandra. So DON'T mess this up." Lucius saw Cassandra's face and even though he called her worthless, her mask did not crack.

"Father!" Cassy's sharp voice rang out.

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"How could you so underestimate me, a Malfoy?!?" Cassy sped up and when only Draco could see her, wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Lucius looked confused and Draco chose that moment to disappear before Lucius figured out that Cassy had practically yelled at him.

Draco wanted to know what had happened in Borgin and Burkes and at the bookstore. Cassy hadn't been very nice to him at all and he wanted answers.

Cassy wanted to know what was up with Draco. He had been a spoiled whining brat all summer long and she hated spoiled whining brats. She knew he'd find her and then she could ask him questions of her own.

She wasn't disappointed when Draco entered her room. "What was up with you today Cass?" Draco looked slightly hurt.

Cassy looked at him and didn't deny him an answer, "You've been going on about Harry and Quidditch all summer. It's gotten so annoying listening to you complain day in and day out. He is better than you at Quidditch you know, right? Plus, there weren't any open spots on the Quidditch team."

Draco was annoyed, "He broke the rules so many times this year and got away with it. It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, get used to it" Cassy said bitterly. "Almost all the rules he got away with breaking he broke because of you."

"How so?"

Cassy laughed coldly and stared into Draco's eyes, "He got on the Quidditch team because you took Neville's Remembrall, he almost got caught out of bounds by Filch, because of you, and detention in the Forbidden Forest because you had to get McGonagall."

"Draco, haven't you caused the poor kid enough problems, then you come home and complain about him, if anyone has the right to complain its him, and he rarely does compared to you!" Cassy's face turned red from lack of air because as she spoke she took very little air into her lungs.

"Whatever Cassandra" Draco ignored her well-reasoned answer. "That still doesn't explain the book shop."

"I was annoyed at you," she shrugged. "Plus, you were being incredibly rude to Harry and Ginny and you had no right to think that Harry actually like the attention. I had every right to say what I did about Pansy because of the way you were acting."

"You haven't been very nice at all today," Draco pointed out.

"I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter, besides, you can't talk considering how cruel you've been all summer." Cassy's face lost its emotion and went back into an ice cold mask.

Seeing what Cassy had done Draco did the same. He left to change for dinner and Cassy smirked at his retreating figure.

She heard a screech from downstairs and slipped down a servant's staircase. Towards the bottom she saw her mom and dad. Lucius looked angry and Cassy realized it was her mom who cried out.

Her mother had a bleeding lip, finger marks around her shoulders, red cheeks from being slapped, and a black eye.

Cassy felt a surge of rage. Draco was right, she had been in a bad mood all day and her dad sure wasn't helping.

Cassy couldn't take the feeling of helplessness that overcame her; she sat down on the stairs and quietly cried.

Draco found her later and he wasn't sure what to do. Cassy had never broken down before; it had always been him or someone else. Cassy saw him and dried the tears. She never gave him the opportunity to help her though; she just headed upstairs and got ready for dinner. When the two of them headed downstairs there was an awkward silence.

(A/N- the twins are just having a hard time, but don't worry everything will hopefully improve!)

When Cassy arrived at Avery Manor she headed upstairs. She entered Allexa's room and saw the girl pull robes over a bruised and whipped back.

"What did you do?" Cassy's question rang out across the quiet of the room.

Allexa swung around surprised, but from looking at her face you couldn't tell. "I was born," she replied bitterly.

Cassy looked like she understood, "Dinner's ready kid"

"Kay," Allexa pulled her jet-black hair up into a bun and tied it in place.

You could see the tops of red lines on the back of her neck, but she hid them quickly.

"Do you need anything for those?" Cassy asked quietly.

"No! I'm fine" Allexa slipped out of the room and Cassy stood there for a few minutes without before following.

Dinner went politely and without incident, but during desert Allexa ruined that.

"So, how are your despicable housemates Cassandra?" Mr. Avery asked.

"Still horribly despicable," Cassy smiled sweetly.

Allexa snorted into her milk.

"What?" Mr. Avery snapped at his middle child.

She was still laughing, "Despicable, ha, you crack me up!"

Cassy was appalled, Mr. Avery took that meaning she was appalled at Allexa's behavior, and really she was surprised the kid had the guts to say that. Allexa had never even met Cassy's housemates, but she was still there saying that they weren't despicable at all.

"Do you mind?" Mr. Avery asked Lucius.

"No, not at all, it will be a good lesson for Draco and Cassandra as well." Lucius smirked.

Narcissa gasped and Mrs. Avery just sat like she was an icy statue. Draco and Cassandra were just confused as to what the men meant, but they'd find out soon enough.

Mr. Avery pulled out a short horsewhip (similar to Lucius'). Allexa sighed and without being told pulled off her robes and pulled up the back of her shirt. She placed her hands against the wall and braced herself.

Mr. Avery lashed out at her back; she stood there, her face unreadable. She was acting as though she couldn't feel anything on her back. Cassy was amazed, even she wasn't like that. Just because Cassy was silent didn't mean her face didn't show any emotion.

After about 10 or 15 Mr. Avery stopped and Cassy watched (still amazed) as Allexa pulled down her shirt which was immediately soaked with blood. She pulled her robes over it and sat back down.

"Father, may I be excused," Cassy assumed she want to heal her back and change her shirt.

"You have to sit and endure." Mr. Avery turned back to his conversation.

"Yes father"

Cassy looked at Mrs. Avery and she was completely engrossed in conversation with Narcissa. She seemed like the scene she had just witnessed hadn't bothered her a bit. Even Narcissa looked a bit perturbed.

That evening when Cassy asked her mother about Mrs. Avery, Narcissa said, "Her philosophy is that Allexa is asking for it because she purposefully baits her father."

"Oh"

Draco and Cassy had a lot to talk about.

"Drake, we need to talk" Cassy poked her head in his room.

"So Cassy, it's Drake instead of Draconius?" he sneered.

Cassy came in and sat down; they were going to talk, she'd make sure of that. "It's Cassy instead of Cassandra?" she retorted.

"What has been up with you? You've never been this snobbish before!" Cassy needed an answer. Everything in her life seemed to be changing, but her twin couldn't be.

"What about you? You've never been this, this…"

"Messed up, emotional, teary?"

"Human" Draco answered. "I've never seen you this way. Normally you're like a rock, cold and unmoving. Earlier I actually saw you cry, you've haven't done that in forever!"

"I know, but I just felt like I needed too. And it felt good. Almost like I should do it more often, just not near father."

"Ya, you have been pretty emotional lately." Draco sat down next to Cassy. "But on the way back from Diagon Alley you had a tear. What was that from?"

Cassy looked saddened at the memory. "I don't know really. I think all the times her called me worthless started to add up."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "You aren't worthless Cass. Without you, I'd probably be Father's mini-me."

Cassy smiled ruefully. "Well, sometimes it seems like you are Father's mini-me."

"What do you mean?"

"You never see that maybe Harry is a good Quidditch player who deserves the position, all you can see is that you aren't on the team. You never really look at someone and see what's there behind the jokes and I don't know. Sometimes I think you're jealous of like Ron because he has the life you want, with the loving family and carefree-ness."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no reason to be jealous of anyone, least of all Weasley." Draco denied it.

"That's great for you and all, but me, I am jealous of him. And I'm not too proud to admit it."


End file.
